jasrpfandomcom-20200213-history
TardyBibliographist
Ione Padovani is a long-time active character of JASRP. Despite not being a big figure in terms of plot, she has starred in at least two games, a text adventure and a dress-up flash . Biography Childhood Like all other JASRPers, Ione was born in an ectobiology lab, where her paradox clone currently awaits transit to Earth via meteor through one of Skaia's defense portals. Sburb Ione's entry was unusual in that she did not connect to her server from her home but from the central, downtown branch of her city's library. She also entered alone without a Guardian of any note, even having to fend off several security guards. It was also during these shenanigans that she ended up prototyping her sprite with a Kobo eBook reader, before entering the Medium by assembling a Cruxite Jigsaw Puzzle that ended up being a picture of her symbol with the Blood aspect through the middle. For all these unusual circumstances, Ione hardly did much, not even bringing in her client the Maid of Breath into the game. She did manage to tier-2 prototype eBOOKSprite with a broken horse figurine from vocalRenegade, creating the so far unhelpful HORSE_EBOOKSPrite. Her further exploits after entry are detailed in the text adventure tB: Explore . KTS Battle While her puppeteer took on an active role behind the scenes, Ione was hardly active beyond the role of bystander in the events leading up to the battle against Kartazsprite. When the time came to finally confront him at Skaia, she did her part to fight him, despite only running into him face to face once. While she was hardly a notable figure at the time, the events that would unfold later hint that she was affected far more than she lets on. AG and the Horrorterrors It was a few weeks after the battle against Kartazsprite that Ione made an attempt to rouse the then missing players of JASRP by sending a message linking them to a motivation speech of sorts . Upon contracting help from SS, she also asked that the Seer of Space include a personal post script on her delivery to Ione's kismesis, stating that she wished to talk. Ione ended up confronting AE regarding their black relationship and her kismesis' absence and negligence for the past few weeks. After a long argument, AE eventually grew tired of dealing with Ione and broke off the kismesissitude, which prompted her to verbally attack her with great success. Shortly after this break up, AG approached Ione on the topic of joining him in carrying out the will of the Horrorterrors, i.e. killing off all the players Latest Crap the latest stuff that's happened to this poor schmuck goes here Personality and Traits As her usually impeccable spelling and grammar imply, Ione is quite a ringer for formality and proper behavior. While she is a bit of an intellectual, *Hobbies and interests *Fetch Mod(us/ii) *Strife Specibus and history Relationships Notable relationships, such as the one between a player and their Guardian go into this section. Relationships with other players and NPCs and what not also go here. Just be sure to separate them by each other party. Guardian QED Tropes Appearance Aloof Dark-Haired Girl Definitely applies later down the timeline. Asian Buck Teeth Not as exaggerated as tB herself makes it out to be, despite two years of braces. Brainy Brunette Curtains Match the Window Distinctive Appearances Inverted; tB has been noted to appear similar to ES, both sharing long black hair and glasses. The Short Girl With Glasses Shorter Means Smarter Smart People Wear Glasses Apparently. Teens Are Short Doubly so for tB, who stands at a diminutive 5'1". Wound That Will Not Heal Described as a multitude of fresh scabs within scratching distance. A side effect of her constant summoning of Gungnir. Personality At Least I Admit It One of her, if not the, primary arguments when others call her out on her flaws. Break Them By Talking Rather skilled at this. Brutal Honesty Not afraid to voice her opinion, even if it drastically differs from the norm. Etiquette Nazi Hates the Job Loves the Limelight Horrible Judge of Character Oh, of course the genocidal zealot is the only other player worth interacting with in the session! Inferiority Superiority Complex Insufferable Genius Internal Reformist Never outright opposes the players she disagrees with, just argues with them to prove her point over and over and over and over and again. Never Be Hurt Again Passive Aggressive Kombat A long time veteran. The Resenter Does not handle grudges well. Shotacon Noted to be a preference, as her attraction doesn't stop her from disliking some younger boys. Sour Supporter For all her talk, she's never actively worked against the session's goal of winning. Too Clever By Half Development Cynicism Catalyst While this has never been explicitly confirmed, it should be noted that she became bitter and stand-offish after GC's death and her breakup with AE. Is This Thing Still On? Oops. Madden Into Misanthropy Though she never was one to leave LOFAN in the first place, her constant confrontations certainly count. Other Badass Normal One of the few who still has her dreamself (which she uses vigorously to guide along the Derse-Prospit alliance movement) and has not ascended, yet has fought off a homicidal robot possessed by the Horrorterrors and survived at least two counts of substantial voluntary bloodloss. Badass Damsel Three other players rush to her rescue from aforementioned robot. She ends up dismissing two and holds her own in the fight, eventually suffocating her opponent into unconsciousness with a bit of help. Bloody Murder Uses Gungnir to invoke this. A good explanation for why she's kept herself from getting killed. Bullet Hell Capable of invoking this, due to her use of Danmakutech. Like Brother And Sister With awkwardGesture. Category:Characters Category:Alpha Players Gallery slap a gallery in here and fill it up with images if you want i guess Trivia * tB's chumhandle was originally t??B?????? which translates to twoBreaths, the url of her puppeteer's personal blog. * tB also refers to tuberculosis, a disease that typically attacks the lungs. See also *Link to other pages that may or may not be relevant to this character, such as their planet, alternate selves, et cetera. Category:Characters Category:Alpha Players